El marginado errante
by Cecy Midnight
Summary: Hay veces en las que parece como si no pudiéramos encajar en ninguna parte, incluso dentro de nuestro mismo hogar, nos sentimos como insectos atrapados. No importa cuánto tratemos, simplemente no podemos. Quizás sea porque estamos destinados a cosas más grandes, o quizás no estamos destinados a nada. Sea como sea, el destino solo necesita tirar una carta para que todo colapse.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

¿Alguna vez han sentido que… no importa cuánto traten por encajar… cuanto lo intenten… cuanto se esfuercen, sienten que… sin importar que… simplemente… no pueden? Sienten que el mundo los mira con ojos diferentes, acechándolos por la espalda, esperando por el momento indicado solo para… PARA ARROJARLOS POR UN RISCO Y QUE DESPAREZCAN EN LA NADA, DEJANDO COMO ÚNICO RECORDATORIO DE SU PATETICA EXISTENCIA LA TERRIBLE VERGÜENZA Y DECEPCIÓN QUE FUERON.

¡DIOSES! ¡INCLUSO DENTRO DE SU MISMO HOGAR SE SIENTEN COMO UNOS MALDITOS MARGINADOS!, …como si… sus pasos fuesen los únicos que no fueran a la par del de los demás… como si… desencajaran en cualquier lugar al que le pusieran un pie encima.

Se siente como si algo los acechara desde que el sol sale hasta que la noche cubre con su manto todo a su alrededor, y aquello que los acecha se encargase de hacer de su vida un martirio, persiguiéndolos a cada paso que dan. Abrumando sus sueños con pesadillas, aprovechándose de la más mínima debilidad que muestren tener.

Es como si no existiera un mundo al cual se pudiera pertenecer. Se sienten como la piedra en el zapato de aquellos que los rodean,… pueden sentirlo en las miradas discretas que la gente les lanza al pasar por su lado, e incluso cuando intentan disimularlo… lo perciben…

¿Lo han sentido?

Si… bueno… creo que para mí… no importa cuanto haya tratado de cambiar quien era…

Sigo sin ser la persona que la gente esperaba que yo fuera…

No lo fui. No lo soy y NO puedo serlo.

JAMÁS LO SERÉ… y… en verdad… lo lamento tanto…

Siento no haber sido la persona que esperaban que fuera… y sobretodo… siento no haber sido la persona que necesitaron que fuera…

Yo…

Se los ruego… por favor… por lo que más quieran…

...perdónenme…

y si pueden…

ja Dioses, sé que no lo merezco… pero se los ruego… ¡SE LOS SUPLICO!

Por favor…

… no me olviden…

A pesar de que parezca merecerlo, y… ¡MALDICIÓN! ODIN SABE QUE LO MEREZCO.

¡LO ARRUINE! ¡LO ARRUINE TODO! ¡LOS HERI! ¡YO! ¡YO LOS TRAICIONE!

Y por ello… sé que no merezco su perdón…

Pero… tanto tiempo en las sombras… que yo…

Se los suplico…

No quiero desaparecer…

…No otra vez…

Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de aquel lugar…

…No quiero volver a sentirme solo de nuevo…

Pero debo de…

¡PORQUE TODO LO QUE HAGO ES POR USTEDES!

Si hubiera otra forma… daría lo que fuera por que todo fuera diferente…

Pero el reloj corre y me estoy quedando sin tiempo…

Yo… no puedo respirar…

Mis manos están sudando…

Mis dedos tiemblan…

¡¿Qué pasa?!

…Tengo frío…

¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VER NADA?!

…¡¿Por qué me duele el pecho?!

¡¿Por qué…

… ¿Por qué me siento… tan… vacío?

El tiempo se agoto

Adiós chicos…

Y Gracias amigo. Por todo.

…Nunca me olvides…

* * *

 **!Hola chicos! La verdad llevaba mucho tiempo que no escribía, desde el 2015. pero se me vino una idea a la mente así que quería compartirla con ustedes. creo que es una historia que va para largo. Si les gusta o les interesa me gustaría mucho que comentaran y me digan lo que opinan. Recuerden no hacer comentarios ofensivos por favor c: y espero comenzar con esta historia dentro de poco, porque desafortunadamente entro a la escuela la próxima semana, así que quizás y tarde un poco en actualizar.**

 **Espero que les guste mi pequeña introducción.**

 **!Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Algo extraño está por comenzar

**Capítulo 1**

 **Algo extraño está por comenzar.**

Apenas podían asomarse los primeros rayos del día sobre las lejanas colinas. La brisa suave danzando y meciendo las verdes hojas de los árboles. El agua del mar corriendo alrededor de la isla. Olas salvajes chocando contra las piedras. La neblina cubriendo con su manto el bosque entero. Y más allá, donde el sol nace y se oculta cada noche, donde ningún hombre se atreve a explorar y ningún barco regresa… allá.

Allá… donde lo desconocido aguarda en espera de ser descubierto.

El frio viento de la mañana ya comenzaba a colarse por las puertas y ventanales de las casas. Uno que otro rechinido proveniente de los tejados de madera. Tejados que alguna vez llegaron a arder en fuego infernal, tejados que llegaron a colapsarse y que tuvieron que ser reparados una y otra vez, solo para volver a tener que ser consumidos nuevamente por las abrasadoras llamas que escupían criaturas feroces y gigantescas con el hocico adornado de colmillos cual cuchillas, garras tan afiladas que podrían cortar hasta el metal más duro con un simple rasguño, garras que podrían arrancarte la piel con el mínimo filo que tuvieran. Alas tan grandes que podían cubrir el sol y extinguir la luz por completo dando pasó a oscuras noches de tinieblas. El sonido de mil tormentas provenientes de su interior y lanzadas al mundo como rugidos ensordecedores. Ojos tóxicos que envenenan el alma. Pupilas tan afiladas que pueden hacer enloquecer hasta el más cuerdo.

Bestias traídas del infierno mismo para destruir y hacer arder todo a su paso.

Bestias que traen el caos con ellas sobre sus espaldas aladas.

Demonios expulsados del infierno y traídos al mundo para condenar cada alma que exista en ella.

…Dragones…

–Oh bueno, al menos eso es lo que los antiguos libros dicen, y lo cierto es que -no es que tengan mucha razón que digamos- y cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta de cuan equivocados estaban nuestros ancestros.

Ja apuesto a que si nos vieran ahora… bueno, quizás no sabrían que decir. Supongo que es muy probable que estén molestos, que digo molestos, estarían FURIOSOS.

Pero, ya saben lo que dicen: "Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse"

Y ya que al parecer yo soy la persona que hasta el momento podría decirse que ha roto más reglas en su vida, (porque créanme, ni siquiera los gemelos han roto más reglas que yo) me dije ¿porque no romper con todas aquellas malas creencias que se tiene de los dragones y mostrarle al mundo la verdad?

Claro que, debo admitir que, ese no era el plan en un principio. Deben imaginarse que al vivir con vikingos, los cuales debo advertirles, son unos cabezotas duras; como verán, uno no es que pueda darse el lujo de ser diferente.

Y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Qué es ser diferente?

Bien pues, diferente ja, como lo digo…, diferente es… ser como yo. Ser débil a comparación de todos los que te rodean, y en mi caso como ya saben, estoy rodeado de vikingos, así que se los pongo así. Imagínense un hueso de pescado, pequeño, flacucho, débil, ah claro, se me olvidaba, y sin instintos asesinos. Bien pues… ese soy yo. (Nada inspirador lo sé y sobretodo… nadie de quien se pueda esperar algún acto heroico, o… algo que impliqué… valor o fortaleza…)

Pero bien, cuando uno es diferente y no tienes muchas opciones, uno siempre trata de hacer hasta lo imposible por encajar, aunque admitámoslo, ninguno de mis planes jamás resultaron bien del todo. Quizás y yo haya sido "ligeramente" responsable de algunas casas ardiendo en llamas o la destrucción de una que otra. Pero si soy sincero con ustedes y conmigo mismo, no puedo arrepentirme de nada, y en verdad, me alegro que ninguno de mis planes haya resultado como esperaba.

Piensen en esto: Dragones y vikingos. ¿Enemigos a amigos? ¿Eso contaría como solo UNA regla rota? La verdad no estoy muy seguro. Contando todo lo que implica el tener dragones aquí en la isla conviviendo dentro de nuestros hogares… mmm… no lo sé.

La verdad perdí la cuenta de cuantas reglas eh quebrantado hasta el momento. Y créanme, sí que es una lista muy MUY larga.

Pero así soy yo, siempre lo eh sido, y me alegra.

Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

Para aquellos que no me conozcan, vivo en Berk. Muchos dirían que vivir aquí es increíble, aunque claro, todo tiene sus defectos.

Verán, aquí en Berk nieva nueve veces al año y graniza los otros tres. La comida que crece aquí es dura e insípida, al igual que su gente, pero, la ventaja aquí son los dragones.

Supongo que valió la pena todo mi esfuerzo, y eso es algo muy bueno (claro, aunque eso me allá costado el pie izquierdo, pero uno se acostumbra. Además, recuerden, ojo por ojo. Chimuelo no pudo salvar todo de mí, tenía que emparejar las cosas, así que… ¡adiós pierna!)

Pero, en fin, no más ataques de dragones desde hace ya 3 años. Y ya que los dragones no son un problema, todos ellos viven aquí. Y enserio, ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Tenemos establos especiales, estaciones de alimento y un centro de lavado de dragones. Incluso el mejor sistema de prevención de incendios, aunque este mal que yo lo diga.

Claro que aún falta mejorar muuuuchas cosas, pero no esta tan mal como lo fue al inicio. Convivir con dragones no es trabajo fácil. Ya entenderán él porque del sistema de prevención de incendios. Realmente es muy útil.

Así que, sí. Esto es Berk, nuestro hogar.

Básicamente perfecto, porque ahora que los vikingos montan dragones, el mundo acaba de hacerse mucho más grande.

Nuestras vidas son fascinantes, y llenas de aventura.

Es… increíble vivir aquí. Aunque… bueno, para el hijo del jefe de Berk… a veces… no lo es tanto.

Y si lo estaban pensando, sí. Adivinaron.

Soy el hijo del jefe de Berk, Estoico el Vasto. Ahora imagínense él por qué ser diferente no siempre es la opción más conveniente, y menos cuando tu padre resulta ser Estoico el Vasto. Dicen que cuando era bebé le arranco la cabeza desde los hombros a un dragón. ¿Qué si lo creo? claro que sí.

Y vaya que fue difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión respecto a los dragones. Digamos que prácticamente tuve que morir para que mi padre me perdonara, y eso es decir poco.

¡¿Qué acaso no le bastó con dejar morir a mi madre?! ¡¿Qué pasa con el hecho de haberme dejado solo toda mi vida?! ¡¿Y ahora que yo soy quien acaba de terminar con su problema de dragones, fuego, destrucción y caos, cree que tiene derecho a llamarme "hijo" cuando nunca antes lo había hecho?!

¡¿ACASO EL CREE QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO RECHAZO PUEDE ACERCARSE A MI COMO SI NADA Y LLAMARME "EL ORGULLO DE BERK" CUANDO EN EL PASADO SIEMPRE LE DABA VERGÜENZA TAN SIQUIERA MIRARME?!

¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A MIRARME AHORA?! ¡¿CÓMO OSA A INTENTAR CONOCERME CUANDO NUNCA TUVO TIEMPO PARA MÍ, CUANDO NUNCA ESTUVO AHÍ PARA MÍ CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITE?! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A…

…

"Esperen… –Podía sentir el aire retenerse en sus pulmones tan fuerte que comenzaba a sentir horribles punzadas en todo el pecho, como si algo lo estuviera quemando desde adentro. – ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?"

…

–Yo…

Yo… n-no sé porque dije eso… yo solo…

…no sé porque lo dije…

…

"¿porque estoy teniendo esta clase de pensamientos? No. No. ¡No! –sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando a que aquellos pensamientos de disiparan... en vano, claro –Este… este no soy yo. ¡¿Por-porque estoy pensando así?! yo… "

"Oh, pero te agrada, ¿no es así? Te hace sentir bien porque sabes que es verdad. Tu padre no te ama y nunca lo ha hecho. Solo te utiliza para su conveniencia. Dejo morir a tu madre, ¿porque no te dejaría morir a ti también? Después de todo… eres solo un enano. Y veras que cuando ya no te necesite más, te abandonara y te dejara pudrirte en las sombras, completamente solo al igual que lo has estado toda tu vida. No sería la primera vez que lo hace, ¿verdad? Porque la gente no cambia nunca y cuanto antes de des cuenta de eso y lo aceptes será mejor para ti, y todo volverá a tener sentido."

…

– ¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

"¡MIENTES! ¡ME MIENTES A MI Y TE MIENTES A TI MISMO! ¡TU LO DIJISTE HIPO "A NADIE LE GUSTA ESTAR SOLO"!"

– SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ ¡DEJAME EN PAZ Y DEJAME SOLO!

…

En qué momento había cerrado los ojos no tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento había colocado sus manos en la cabeza, sujetándose tan fuerte que marcas blancas se notaban en sus sienes por la presión.

El rostro pálido como aquellos que han visto lo que los demás no pueden ver. Algo que nos mira por la espalda y nos recorre con sus dedos causando escalofríos y susurrando al oído… aquello que eriza la piel de nuestra nuca… aquello que puede ver a través de nosotros, de nuestra alma… y más allá… al fondo de nuestra mente y pensamientos… donde creemos que estamos a salvo… donde creemos que podemos enterrarlo todo, incluso lo que más desesperados estamos por ocultar…

Pero él lo ve todo…

Y lo está llamando…

De todos a quien puedo haber escogido… lo está llamando a él.

Y pase lo que pase lo encontrara…

…

-¿pero qué…? Yo… creo que… lo mejor será que despeje mi mente… si… Mi mente está volviendo a jugar trucos conmigo, solo eso…

…

"Ah, Hipo, Hipo. Siempre restándole importancia a las cosas que son esenciales"

…

Si alguien hubiera estado ahí y aquella persona fuera observadora, no habría dejado pasar por alto el extraño brillo dorado que, tan solo segundos atrás, llego a resplandecer en aquellos ojos verdes de aquel chico con cabello caoba rojizo.

Y en aquel momento, sin que nadie lo supiera, el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Hola chicos. Este es el primer capitulo de la historia, algo corto lo se y quizás no diga mucho. Siento que parece como una segunda introducción XD pero se los prometo que en el siguiente capitulo los problemas habrán llegado, o eso espero jeje se los pido, no desesperen conmigo. Mañana entro ya a la escuela, entonces quizás y tarde más tiempo en actualizar, pero a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, así que por mucho que pueda tardar siempre estaré actualizando. Si hubieran visto cuando escribí mis otras historias, tarde como 3 meses en actualizar jaja pero ya saben como es, la inspiración llega al ultimo minuto.**

 **No dejen de leer chicos y me gustaría mucho que comentaran, porque sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos, se los pido, no comentarios ofensivos, y gracias por los primeros comentarios que me dieron, sus comentarios y su apoyo siempre me impulsan a seguir.**

 **Ah y otra cosa, quería compartirles con ustedes alguna música que me inspiro para escribir esto. La verdad cuando escribo pongo música mientras releo lo que escribí y me ayuda mucho, quizás algunos de ustedes no, pero se los comparto de todos modos:**

 **-Marcus Warner -City of Sails watch?v=NtqO0J9ibxw**

 **-Thanks Buddy, See You In The Valhalla** **watch?v=-MfULQCikfM**


	3. Aquello que ignoramos

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Aquello que ignoramos.**

El frío viento corría sobre los mares, uniéndose como uno solo con las temibles olas que chocaban contra las piedras de la isla, con gran brutalidad como era su mala costumbre.

Los quejidos del viento aullando a través de las hojas del bosque. Las hojas meciéndose, y cantando a la par de las lágrimas del agua al chocar contra las inquebrantables piedras que por siglos se habían mantenido iguales. Fuertes y rígidas, como lo era todo aquello que crecía por estos lugares.

Las raíces de los arboles tan fuertes, esparciéndose por la tierra cada segundo que transcurría, y cada noche, cuando nadie miraba, se levantaban más altos que nunca, esperando con algún día, ser tan altos e inalcanzables como las brillantes estrellas en la noche negra.

Los árboles, soñando con ser tan grandes, que cuando los hombres miraran a ellos, los verían fundirse con los rayos del sol.

Los diminutos insectos en quien nadie pensaba, avanzando al mismo ritmo en que la tierra giraba, siempre trabajando, constantes.

Las arañas tejiendo con hilo cual seda, frágil para algunos, y sin embargo, tan fuerte para otros tantos. Pero para ellas, podría serlo todo.

¿Alguna vez has escuchado los secretos que susurran las hormigas? Estando en tantos lados, y siempre conectadas… ¿Quién sabe qué tantos secretos puedes escuchar de tan diminuto ser?

¿Alguna vez has escuchado a las flores elogiarse a sí mismas por su inmensa belleza, cada noche que, cuando nadie mira, abren sus pétalos para que los rayos azules de la luna alimenten sus almas?

¿Has escuchado el frágil corazón de las aves al descansar sobre sus nidos?

¿Alguna vez te has levantado por las noches al escuchar el parloteo de las estrellas? Aquellas quienes nos miran por las noches. Aquellas que se divierten contando historias y redactando anécdotas divertidas de escuchar sobre nosotros. Aquellas que lloran por nuestras desgracias, y escuchan nuestros lamentos al llorar sobre el claro de la noche.

¿Lo has escuchado?

…

Hay tantas cosas que no escuchamos.

Y hoy, en esa misma isla, esa misma noche, hay un ruido que sobresale del resto del de los demás. Un ruido que solo puede ser percibido por aquellos que han tenido la mala fortuna de dejar de oír al mundo, y sin embargo, aun escuchan.

Escuchan a través de los frágiles temblores que el mundo genera.

Un sordo podría escuchar la risa de un niño aunque estuviera a kilómetros.

Por desgracia, esta noche no hay un niño que ría, no. Lo que se escucha son las palpitaciones del corazón de un joven. Palpitaciones amargas de un corazón roto. Palpitaciones que solo tienen los corazones de aquellos que el mundo los ha hecho de un lado.

Corazones de aquellos pocos afortunados que no han sentido el calor de una madre al abrazarlos, de aquellos que no han podido recordar la fuerza de los brazos de un padre al levantarlos y cargarlos sobre sus hombros. Aquellos a quienes les es imposible recordar un gesto amable dirigido hacia ellos.

Aquellas personas que sus pisadas van solas por la tierra, sin compañía de nadie más. Pisadas que sin importar cuanto avance el tiempo y estas crezcan a cada paso que dan, recorren los caminos del mundo en solitario.

Corazones que resguardan los recuerdos de niños que han llorado solos en la esquina de su habitación, esperando. Esperando por que alguien tocara a la puerta del cuarto, y cuando escucharan el golpe en la madera… entonces sabrían que a alguien le importa.

Sin embargo, en aquellos recuerdos que resguarda su corazón, ni una sola vez se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Ni una sola vez.

…

Aquellas palpitaciones son las que ahora recorren la isla, y se extienden por los mares, y más allá, hasta desaparecer en las lejanías del mar, donde, quién sabe quién pueda escucharlas.

Pero esta noche las estrellas escuchan, y tienen la vista posada sobre un joven que descansa inquieto bajo las mantas de la cama.

Un joven que lucha dentro de sueños cada noche, un joven desesperado por respirar, esperando a que todo termine sin más.

Un joven con piel pálida adornada de ligeras pecas sobre sus mejillas, cabello caoba rojizo, ojos verdes que brillan con esplendor por las mañanas, y llegada las noches, aquellos ojos se vuelven opacos como las hojas marchitas de los árboles.

Y sin importar la edad que tenga, al dormir, en su rostro se puede ver reflejado al niño que solloza esta noche.

Aquel niño que las estrellas ven con pena al dormir.

Pero no solo las estrellas ven cosas.

Allá… en las lejanías del mundo, el sonido de aquel corazón palpitante resuena en los oídos de algo más. Algo que las estrellas no pueden ver…

Algo que está oculto en las profundidades de la tierra…

Esperando…

…

En ese mismo instante, aquel joven de cabello rojizo abrió aquellos ojos verdes que para muchos reflejaban emoción, pasión y maravilla, pero que sin embargo, en las noches, reflejaban el pasado en soledad de un niño triste y desesperado.

…

Al abrir los ojos sintió como el aire entraba nuevamente a sus pulmones con una terrible fuerza, como si fuera la primera vez que respirara. Sentía sus pulmones hincharse con cada respiración, esperando cualquier momento en el que estallaran, pero claro, nada de eso pasaría… aunque… eso no significa que doliera menos, al contrario,…le ardía…

Es como si sus pulmones estuvieran ardiendo en fuego por dentro y por más que intentase, no podía gritar. Y si pudiese, nadie lo escucharía.

Nadie… a excepción de Chimuelo, claro. Pero no podía despertarlo, no sería justo para él. El pobre si apenas había dormido las últimas semanas.

Podía sentir las lágrimas pinchándole los ojos, amenazando desesperadamente con escapar, pero nadie podía verlo, así que ¿qué importaba si las dejaba salir o no?

Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, tan silenciosas, al igual que siempre lo habían sido. A veces… cuando uno pasa tanto tiempo ocultando las cosas, llega un momento en que las cosas parecen simplemente desaparecer. Y nadie se da cuenta de ello además de ti, porque eres el único que lo sabe y sabes que a nadie más a excepción de ti le importo desde un principio.

Conforme transcurrieron los minutos pudo sentir como cada palpitación de su corazón se calmaba un poco más a comparación de antes. Su respiración era suave a comparación de la forma errática en la que había estado respirando anteriormente (si así se le podía decir)

Al menos ahora su pecho había dejado de doler y este subía y bajaba con tranquilidad con cada respiración que daba.

Con cuidado y procurando no hacer ningún ruido se sentó en medio de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cabeza entre ellas.

Podía escuchar las hojas meciéndose fuera de su casa, las olas chocando unas con otras. Incluso escuchaba el rechinido de la madera en los tejados de madera.

El escuchaba… y siempre lo había hecho.

Lentamente levanto el rostro y miro a su alrededor. No es que lograra ver más allá de su nariz con perfección, pero distinguía algunas siluetas.

El cuerpo negro y escamoso de su amigo se camuflajeaba con la obscuridad de la habitación, pero pudo reconocer su ala prostética a un lado de su cama, lo que significaba que no podía estar tan apartado de él.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su amigo, y maldiciendo cada que rechinaba la madera bajo el, se colocó su bota, pierna prostética, y se levantó de la cama. A pesar de todo, tuvo la molestia de colocarse su armadura. Sí, sí. Ya sé lo que están pensando. Intentando no hacer ruido pero se pone su armadura ahí mismo y probablemente haciendo mucho ruido, pero hey, no iba a regresar a casa después de haber salido de ella a media madrugada, además…, no estaba dispuesto ni con los ánimos de soportar los reproches de su padre, así que…, si. Lo mejor era marcharse cuanto antes.

– ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué demonios estas porquerías deben de rechinar siempre?! – maldijo, refiriéndose a las escaleras de madera que crujían con cada paso que daba sobre ellas.

Fue un milagro que Chimuelo ni su padre se levantaran con tal escándalo que había hecho por toda la casa.

Al abrir la puerta pudo sentir el frío viento recorrer todo su cuerpo causándole escalofríos. Cerró la puerta tratando de evitar que esta se azotara por culpa del aire. Aparentemente eso es lo único que le salió bien ya que la puerta ni se azoto ni hizo ningún ruido. Vaya suerte con la que se cargaba, pero a fin de cuentas, estaba acostumbrado.

Miro al cielo y pudo ver las estrellas, brillantes como siempre.

Recordaba mirarlas siempre desde pequeño, buscándolas. Esperando encontrar en ellas la respuesta…

Siempre conto con ellas para saber qué dirección era la correcta, que dirección debía seguir. Saber… cuál era su destino.

Y así, con las estrellas en alto, dejo que ellas guiaran su camino, hacia donde pudiera estar solo, con la luna como única testigo de su pena.

…

Cuando los rayos del sol fueron vistos desde el lejano horizonte, una figura alada, con piel escamosa y cuerpo negro como la noche abrió aquellos ojos tóxicos que hasta los hombres más osados hicieron estremecer. …Excepto a uno…

Las estrellas cayeron y la luna se apagó dando paso a que el nuevo día anunciase su llegada, y hoy en particular, el sol reflejaba en lo claro del agua millones de destellos desde los que se podía ver el cielo entero, como si existieran dos mundos, uno sobre el otro.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo rechinante y miro a un lado de él, donde cierta cama conocida ahora se hallaba vacía, con las cobijas a los lados, sin que nadie se resguardara en ella.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse de inmediato. La cama estaba vacía e Hipo… Hipo… ¿Dónde está? Oh no ¡¿Hipo, donde estás?!

Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. La horrible madera rechinante bajo sus pies. Agudizando su oído, pudo escuchar el calmado ritmo del corazón del jefe de Berk. Aún era temprano… demasiado temprano… incluso para él.

Bajo las escaleras intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque si el Jefe de Berk no se despertaba con eso, entonces significaría que realmente tenía el sueño demasiado pesado, pero no podía culparlo. Después de todo, eran tiempos complicados.

Empujo la puerta y salió de la casa.

Afuera, con el frío viento rodeándolo, desplegó sus enormes alas negras, y con el don que se le había otorgado desde su nacimiento, comenzó a volar.

…

Busco por cada rincón de la isla, sin encontrar ni el más mínimo rastro de su amigo. Era como si… simplemente… se hubiera desvanecido en la nada, sin más. Pudo sentir su rostro palidecerse y una fuerte presión en su pecho.

Con el corazón acelerado, miro desde lo alto del cielo hacia abajo,… tantos metros de distancia…

"oh Hipo, ¿Dónde estás?"

Por un momento sintió como la esperanza se desvanecía de él, aunque, no tardó mucho en que una idea llegara a su mente y sin dudarlo, con paso veloz, voló hacia la el lugar donde sabía que lo encontraría. La cala.

Al llegar ahí sus ojos se iluminaron por un instante al ver una silueta resguardada frente a una gran roca. Se acercó con exaltación hacia ella, pero a medio camino… pudo sentir su sangre hervir con rabia. Ahí frente a la piedra, un montón de terribles terror descansaban tranquilamente sin percatarse de la presencia del Furia Nocturna frente a ellos.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Chimuelo dejo escapar un gruñido feroz hacia los pequeños dragones que se levantaron de inmediato, y al verlo de pie, inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva. Pero claro, no se puede comparar a unos terribles terror con un Furia nocturna.

Dio un paso en frente, marcando territorio, y lanzo un terrible rugido hacia ellos. Los pequeños dragones se estremecieron y echaron a volar de inmediato. Uno de ellos se quedó atrás, mirando a Chimuelo, aun a la defensiva, pero con su paciencia arrastrándose por los suelos, solo tuvo que dejar escapar otro rugido feroz y mostrar los dientes amenazadoramente para que el otro no se parara a pensarlo dos veces y saliera volando despavorido como el resto de sus compañeros.

"como detesto a esos tontos dragones"

Busco a sus alrededores. Miro de un lado a otro, pero nada.

No estaba ahí.

Probablemente la gente de Berk ya estaría despierta. No se darían el lujo de levantarse tarde, y mucho menos un día antes del gran evento.

Se vio tentado a salir volando nuevamente hacia la aldea, quizás y con un poco de suerte… Hipo ya estaría ahí. Pero algo lo detuvo. Un extraño presentimiento.

Dejo que su instinto lo guiara, y así fue. Su instinto lo llevo a un acantilado, donde, sentado en la orilla, se hallaba aquel chico de pelo rojizo que tanto había estado buscando. Todo este tiempo y aquí estaba. ¿Cómo demonios no lo había visto?

Se acercó con cautela para no espantar al chico. Este no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, porque ni una sola vez volteo su mirada hacia él, y antes de que Chimuelo pudiera hacer algún sonido para hacer notar su presencia, el joven hablo.

– Sabes que no debiste molestarte en venir a buscarme – Esto tomo a Chimuelo por sorpresa.

"¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Cómo demonios no iba ir a buscarte?! Desapareciendo así en la noche…"

– ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! – Claro que lo único que Hipo pudo escuchar fue un enorme rugido, pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, como si el resto del mundo pareciera no tener importancia. Como si… Chimuelo no tuviera… importancia.

"No lo hacía a propósito. Sabía que no lo hacía. No era su culpa. Hipo jamás lo trataría de esa manera, y aunque lo hiciera, no sería su culpa. Porque lo conocía, e Hipo no era así. Pero… algo andaba mal, muy mal. Podía sentirlo."

Se percató como los puños de Hipo se cerraron fuertemente. Tanto que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

– ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS DARME ALGUNA EXPLICACIÓN?! AL MENOS ME MOLESTE EN VENIR A BUSCARTE CUANDO NADIE MÁS LO HA HECHO. ERES UN DESAGRADECIDO. (Y me sigo preguntando porque demonios le sigo gritando cuando sé que él no puede entenderme. Bueno, al menos si es listo debería ser capaz de entender mi enojo)

Okey, esto era nuevo. El chico lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Oh quizás no tan nuevo, pero sin dudas, pocas veces lo hacia enfadar de verdad como ahora.

"Genial, seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Niño mocoso."

Por un momento se vio tentado a darle un golpe en aquella cabezota dura que el chico tenía. A ver si de ese modo reaccionaba. Pero no.

Verse rescatando a Hipo de una muerte segura al caer por un acantilado no era un panorama para nada agradable. Aunque por otro lado era ligeramente tentativo si se tomaba en cuenta la actitud malcriada de su amigo.

De acuerdo. Chimuelo, cálmate."

Sentía su cuerpo tenso, la sangre hirviéndole por dentro, pero no era momento para perder el control.

Lentamente el chico se puso de pie y miro hacia abajo. Jamás había tenido ningún problema con la altura. No le aterrorizaba en lo absoluto, e incluso cuando había ayudado a Chimuelo a volar de nuevo, jamás le había aterrorizado. Ni una pisca de vértigo había llegado a sentir.

Los hombres pertenecían a la tierra, y los dragones al cielo. Pero el… bueno… ¿Quién podría saberlo? tal vez no era un hombre después de todo. Jamás había encajado con ellos, e incluso ahora, no lo hacía.

Podía escuchar los gruñidos que su amigo alado trataba de contener, pero no tenía caso. Claramente estaba molesto.

Y el solo… no pudo contenerse…

– ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE MOLESTAS CONMIGO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIQUIERA TE MOLESTASTE EN VENIR A BUSCARME CUANDO LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES VENIR A GRUÑIRME. ¡POR LOS DIODES! SI PUDIERA ENTENDERTE ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ME ESTARÍAS DANDO UN MALDITO SERMÓN COMO MI PADRE LO HACE SIEMPRE. SI SOLO VINISTE AQUÍ PARA HACERME ENOJAR, ¡BIEN! LO LOGRASTE. ¡AHORA VETE! –Chimuelo lo miro fijamente con posición defensiva, pero sin hacer ningún ruido. – ¿O QUÉ? ¿ACASO TE PREOCUPA QUE VAYA A CAER DE ESTE ACANTILADO? DEBE SONAR TENTATIVO, ¿NO ES ASI AMIGO? –Dioses… definitivamente algo malo estaba ocurriendo con el – ¿PUES QUE CREES? DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO CHIMUELO. SE CUIDARME SOLO. (De acuerdo, tal vez eso no es del todo cierto. Tomando en cuenta las múltiples ocasiones en que había sido secuestrado, pero no daría un paso atrás) ¡NO NECESITO A UN DRAGÓN NIÑERA VIGILANDOME A CADA PASO QUE DOY! ¡NO NECESITO QUE TU, NI NADIE MÁS EN ESTA MALDITA ISLA ANDE VIGILANDOME COMO SI FUERA A CAUSAR ALGUNA CATÁSTROFE! ¿QUÉ ACASO CREEN QUE SOY UN PELIGRO? ¿QUÉ SOY YO QUIEN POR FIN ARRASARA CON ESTE PEDAZO DE TIERRA MOJADA? CREEME, SI ASÍ FUERA, CON MUCHO GUSTO LO HARÍA. ¡AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

El corazón de chimuelo se detuvo. "No, ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! ¡NADA ESTA BIEN! …HIPO…"

Miro profundamente a los ojos de esta persona que ahora se paraba de pie frente a él, con la desesperada esperanza de encontrar a quien consideraba su amigo en los ojos de este completo desconocido. No, no. No podía perder a su niño. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué había de malo con él? El jamás hablaría de un lugar así, y mucho menos de su propio hogar. Algo está mal, algo está muy mal.

– ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO? ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES MALDITA BESTIA! ¡LÁRGATE!

Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado en el rostro. No, algo mucho peor. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón.

Miro con horror los ojos de su amigo, de su niño. Aquellos ojos que conocía tan bien. Aquellos ojos que conocía mejor que nadie. Aquellos ojos verdes que en las mañanas brillaban con magia y esplendor, y sin embargo, en las noches se apagaban con profundo dolor.

Pero no reconoció ninguno de esos sentimientos en los ojos de aquella persona que ahora lo miraba con rostro… ¿malicioso? No, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Pero… si era cierto… esta persona… quien fuera que sea… este… este no era Hipo. Este no era su amigo.

Un brillo dorado resplandecía en lo profundo de los ojos de su amigo, y así de rápido como apareció, así de rápido se desvaneció, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Por un momento no supo si se estaba volviendo loco o que. Pero algo malo había al mirar en aquellos ojos. Algo muy muy malo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo de Hipo. Su amigo. Su niño.

Pudo sentir su cuerpo encogerse. Hipo extendió una mano hacia él, e inmediatamente retrocedió lejos de su alcance. Hipo lo miro adolorido e inmediatamente aparto su mano lejos de él, cerrando su mano y presionándola contra su pecho.

Chimuelo no sabía qué hacer. La reacción de Hipo lo había hecho querer salir volando cuanto antes de ahí, pero al ver la mirada perdida y confundida de su amigo… No, no podía dejarlo aquí solo. Y mucho menos así. Él no estaba bien, y lo peor era que… no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Hipo tenía la mano frente a su rostro, mirando como esta temblaba. Su rostro pálido. Tenía miedo. Era la misma sensación que había experimentado desde hace ya varias semanas, cada noche al despertar.

– Ch-Chimuelo… yo… no se… -dejo escapar el aire que retenían sus pulmones –perdóname, por favor, perdóname. N-no sé qué fue lo que me paso, yo solo… no lo sé… yo… no se…

Sus rodillas y manos chocaron contra el suelo. Sentía las piedras clavarse en las palmas de su mano, pero no le importo.

Tenía miedo.

Chimuelo se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Con su cabeza ayudo a que hipo se colocara en una posición sentada. Efectivamente, sus palmas estaban rojas y con marcas de las piedras que se habían clavado en ellas.

Con su amigo sentado lejos de la orilla del acantilado, Chimuelo no vio el por qué no recostarse a su lado.

– ¿Chimuelo? –Chimuelo volteo a mirarlo, Hipo tenía la mirada agachada. Estaba avergonzado, y después de lo ocurrido no le hacían falta razones para no estarlo.

Pero no era su culpa. ¿O lo era?

– ¿Tú crees que… haya algo malo en mí?

Volvió a agachar la cabeza. ¿Que podía decir? No es que Hipo pudiera entenderlo, y aunque lo hiciera, no sabía que andaba mal con el de cualquier manera. Solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en el suelo.

Así se quedaron. Ambos amigos recargados uno contra el otro, mirando hacia el horizonte.

El silencio que antes había rodeado a la isla había muerto.

– ¿Cómo es? –esto tomo por sorpresa a Chimuelo. – ¿Lo extrañas? quiero decir… ¿extrañas el lugar de dónde vienes?

Chimuelo no había pensado en eso en… mucho tiempo. No es que haya tenido un hogar como tal. Venia de un lugar a otro. Jamás había pertenecido a ningún lado. Quizás y por ello se haya llevado tan bien con Hipo. Ambos se veían reflejados en el otro.

Chimuelo escucho a Hipo soltar una ligera risa, y lo miro confundido.

– Lo siento, yo solo… me preguntaba… ¿Cómo sería dejarlo todo aquí e ir… allá? Si tan solo pudiera… sería una increíble aventura. ¿No lo crees? ¿Quién sabe cuántas cosas pudiéramos descubrir? ¿No sería estupendo? –Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Pocas veces se podía ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Hipo. Una sonrisa que jamás había visto en los labios de nadie más. Una sonrisa única.

¿Qué podía decir? Hipo era único en el mundo. Y era afortunado en tenerlo.

…

El sonido de unas enormes alas se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Un Nadder azul había aterrizado a pocos metros de ellos, y sobre el dragón, una chica de cabello rubio, con un hacha colgada en su espalda.

– Por fin los encuentro.

"Oh, simplemente genial. Él había pasado casi toda la mañana tratando de encontrar a Hipo y esta chica los había encontrado de inmediato. Grandioso, ¿entonces de que sirvo?"

– Buenas tardes my lady. –Saludo Hipo. Por fin despegando la vista del horizonte.

Chimuelo tuvo que contener un gruñido. Claro, cuando se trataba de Astrid, Hipo siempre estaba al tanto de las cosas. A decir verdad, no es que le agradara mucho la chica, pero debía de soportarla. Todo por Hipo.

– Exactamente. Tardes. ¿En dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? Hipo, no me digas que lo olvidaste.

– ¿Olvidar? ¿Yo? Jaja este… exactamente… ¿qué?

Astrid choco su mano contra su frente y cruzo los brazos como la hacía siempre que estaba molesta.

– Por Thor, no puedo creer que enserio lo olvidaste.

Hipo y Chimuelo se miraron confundidos. La verdad ambos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que la chica Hofferson estaba hablando.

– ¡Hipo! La llegada de la tribu Ferrhen a Berk, para firmar las paces. Debemos preparar todo para su llegada antes de mañana. Además… no quiero alarmarte pero…

Hipo la miro confundido. Astrid estaba nerviosa. Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de terminar.

– Tu padre te está buscando. El… necesita hablar contigo. Y ciertamente tú también necesitas hablar con él. – se apresuró a decir. Sabía lo delicado que era el tema de su padre para Hipo, pero no tenia opción.

Hipo cruzo los brazos y miro nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

"Si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí… lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Quizás algún día…"

– ¿Hipo? –Estaba preocupada, como cualquier otro lo estaría. Aquellas ojeras bajo los ojos de Hipo no eran fáciles de ocultar.

Tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero cada noche que pasaba era como una eternidad para él, y nada bueno salía de eso.

– Tienes razón, hay que volver. Vamos amigo.

Hipo monto sobre Chimuelo, dando una última mirada al horizonte, y así, ambos salieron volando de vuelta a la tribu, donde un gran evento estaría a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! Se que tardé en actualizar, pero como ya les había comentado, ando en clases. Lo se, mal momento para comenzar a escribir, pero no quería que se me fuera la idea. Se que algunos de ustedes ya deben estar esperando algo de acción, pero les pido que me tengan paciencia. Quizás el capitulo este un poco largo y a algunos les aburra, no lo se, quizás y no cumpla con sus expectativas. Solo les pido que no hagan comentarios groseros. La verdad espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

 **Les comparte esta música que me sirvió de inspiración para escribir este capitulo:**

 **Where everything ends, and everything begins:** **watch?v=WaChMsIxqDY**

 **Y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Disfrútenlo chicos, y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	4. Notas de la autora

**Notas de la autora:**

 **Hola chicos, la verdad no quería emocionarlos publicando esto, haciéndolos creer que es un nuevo capítulo, lamento si algunos de ustedes se molestan, pero tampoco quería que creyeran que iba a dejar de escribir el fanfic.**

 **La cosa es que formatearon mi computadora porque le entro virus, tuve exámenes y muchos trabajos, los días pasados han sido muy pesados, e independientemente de eso, la verdad no me he sentido muy bien que digamos, últimamente hay muchas sensaciones que me molestan y siendo sincera, a pesar de que todo esto es una perfecta inspiración, a veces no es tan fácil expresarlo en palabras.**

 **Siempre he creído que lo que escribimos es lo que realmente sentimos, a pesar de que intentemos negarlo, aunque no todos los detalles sean exactamente los mismos que vivimos, las emociones lo son. Comencé escribiendo esta historia porque quería expresar lo que realmente sentía, y así lo he echo, no he sido nada más que sincera con ustedes y conmigo misma acerca de cómo me siento, y sé que algunos de ustedes deben entender, sentirse así no es fácil.**

 **Pero bien, sé que no tengo porque aburrirlos con mis cosas personales, quizás a algunos no les importe mucho, no sé.**

 **Lo que quiero que sepan es que NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA. Lo único que les pido es que me den un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y escribir el siguiente capítulo, el cual no puedo prometerles que compensara el tiempo que estuve ausente, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos valdrán la pena. Solo les pido su apoyo y que no dejen de leer cuando actualice. Sé que quizás tarde, pero no voy a cancelar el fanfic.**

 **Espero me comprendan, y espero que pase o que pase, ustedes se encuentren bien.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto.**


End file.
